


Kryptonite

by lucygu



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, No plot just fluff, Pre Sanremo, Random & Short, soft boyfriends
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucygu/pseuds/lucygu
Summary: Lauro ed Edoardo sono ubriachi e innamorati. E Lauro ha un senso dell'umorismo terribile.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Nonsense scritto in dieci minuti quando invece avrei dovuto lavorare alle tre fic "serie" che sto scrivendo. Non so da dove sia nata questa cosa, a parte dall’ennesima foto in cui Lauro è completamente avvinghiato a Edo.  
> Ovviamente dedicata a Marta, che ascolta i miei pensieri insensati su questi due da mesi. Questa volta non ha controllato il mio romano, quindi se non ha senso la colpa è mia.

“Oh ma gli stai sempre appiccicato” Lauro ha perso il conto delle volte che si è sentito dire questa cosa. Edo sogghigna nella sua direzione, e Lauro nasconde il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, ridendo. “Sto comodo, è un tavolino perfetto”

Il discorso muore lì, ma le braccia di Lauro sono ancora, _sempre_ , intorno alle spalle di Edoardo. Sono in macchina con i loro amici, il loro team, stanno tornando a casa dopo una serata, stanchi ma contenti.

In genere organizzano qualcosa dopo, ma è il quarto dj set quasi consecutivo, questa volta a Roma, nella loro zona, e non credono proprio di poter arrivare al quinto senza recuperare qualche ora di sonno.

Edoardo dà una gomitata leggera sulle costole di Lauro, “sono più basso di te di cinque centimetri, cretino”. "Appunto," Lauro gli lancia un sorriso sghembo a trentadue denti, "sei dell'altezza giusta, sei perfetto."

Edo guarda fuori dal finestrino e non risponde. Se qualcun altro in quella macchina ha sentito il commento di Lauro, sta facendo finta di niente, come fanno finta di niente quando lui o Lauro, puntualmente, chiedono di essere lasciati a casa dell'altro, fingendo di aver dimenticato il caricabatterie del telefono, una giacca, le chiavi di casa. Non ci crede nessuno, ma nessuno sembra intenzionato a smascherare la loro bugia. 

Arrivano sotto casa di Edoardo questa volta, e barcollano entrambi verso il portone, troppo ubriachi per rendersi conto di stare parlando a voce troppo alta per quell'ora della notte. 

Lauro si regge da solo fino a quando, mentre aspettano l'ascensore, non sorprende nessuno circondando le spalle di Edoardo con il braccio sinistro. Edo gli lancia un'occhiata di traverso. 

"Non è colpa mia se sei della dimensione giusta." si giustifica Lauro mentre l'ascensore li porta al piano, "E se sei la mia kryptonite, Edoà."

Questa è nuova, ed Edoardo non riesce a coglierne il senso neanche conoscendo Lauro tanto bene quanto lo conosce lui. Si chiede anche se dovrebbe sentirsi vagamente offeso. 

"Che cazzo stai a dì, Laurè? Cos'è ‘sta storia della kryptonite mo?" 

Lauro fa un vago cenno con il braccio, come a dire _te lo devo anche spiegare?_ , poi sbuffa "Sì, come quel tipo dei fumetti, Spiderman? La pietra che gli dà i poteri."

"Superman," lo corregge Edo, anche se ha l'impressione che abbia sbagliato di proposito, "e la kryptonite non gli dà i poteri, lui li ha già, i poteri, la kryptonite è l'unica cosa che lo rende normale."

Lauro sembra pensarci su mentre Edoardo cerca di aprire la serratura di casa. 

"Allora sei la mia kryptonite al contrario," afferma convinto, "da solo sono normale, no? No, lo so, sò straordinario di mio." Lauro ride fragorosamente della propria _battuta_ , buttando la testa all'indietro come se avesse appena sentito la storia più divertente al mondo. "Ma quando arrivi tu è meglio, no? Quando siamo vicini siamo più forti, siamo invincibili. Eh Edoà? Che ne dici?" 

Edoardo non gli risponde, non è sicuro che quello che Lauro ha detto abbia completamente senso, ma non importa davvero. Lo bacia, mettendogli una mano dietro al collo, e lo spinge all'interno dell'appartamento senza smettere di baciarlo neanche per prendere fiato. In un secondo le mani di Lauro sono di nuovo sulle sue spalle, al loro posto.


End file.
